rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Aris
Style Notes: Instead of putting three asterisks or whatever next to your Strength, it would be easier to read if you would put the numeral “3” beside Strength. Note that text inside the Headings Markup will appear in the contents box as a link to that section. Text that should not appear inside the headings markup should appear on the line below the headings markup. (The number of nested headings markup characters, the equals sign, indicates the sub-heading and sub-sub-heading status, ad nauseum.) This sheet has been prepared with the Solar Exalts in mind, as Solars are the default Exalt type for game-play. It should not be terribly difficult to modify, however. Basic Information Aris the Radient Concept: Loose Dawn in the World Player: ShadowDragon8685 Motivation: Claim Rulership of her homelands and beyond Exalt Type: Solar Caste: Dawn Anima: A callow young girl in Imperial garb and wearing or weilding a sword History Aris the Radient was once Arissa Jun, a girl of little seeming import in one of the Hundred Kingdoms of relatively little importance. Her parents were spirit-callers, and she was apprenticed to their trade, though she loathed it and wished more than anything to do something - anything - else. Arissa was a girl of action and passion, her impulsive nature got her into trouble quite often when she was young. As she grew into a young woman, however, her kingdom was rocked to the foundation: the Prince slaughtered his father in full court, pinning him to his chair; at the same time, the Prince's men drew their swords and slew all of his siblings and his father's siblings. The power-hungry prince was determined to be King, and he would not allow anything to stand in his way. Faced with little choice but a murderer as a King, the court was forced to crown him, but he grew worried; after all, he who succeeds the throne by the sword grows afraid that others will succeed him the same way, and he called the court astrologers and seers to ascertain whether or not he was the last remaining heir. He was not - furious, he launched an investigation, and it was determined that the old King had a number of illegitimate children who still survived. Naturally, the Prince wouldn't tolerate this; almost as quickly as he ordered a pogrom of the illegitimates, he ordered a pogrom of those who were seeking the illegitimates to place on the throne. Needless to mention was the bloodshed that ensued. Eventually the King's Men came for Arissa and her family; her mother, knowing of Arissa's parentage, put her on a horse and bade her to run, but it was too late. The King's Men arrived just after she had departed, and furiously slew her family - Arissa turned around, angry beyond belief, and charged down the King's Men. One young woman with a club pulled from a tree, charging down ten of the King's Men, armored and armed, is usually a suicidal proposition, but luck was on Arissa's side that night. The King's Men were glad that the object of their hunt was coming to them - at least, until she began to glow white, then exploded into golden light. Her old farm-nag went down that night, speared out from under her, but the King's Men found that the authority of a mere King was nothing to the authority of a Princess of the Earth. Once her grim task was complete, Aris found herself alone in the world; her family gone, she was left cold, sad and angry, simmering with soft rage and grief; at least until her vision faded to gold, and she found herself being addressed by a voice in a language she knew not, yet understood perfectly well - a voice she knew at an instinctive level belonged to the the Unconquered Sun. A voice telling her that she was the Weary Queen, she whose blade was righteously empowered to claim rulership of Creation. Aris journeyed for some time - she took the finest of the horses the King's Men rode to her home, a magnificent white charger, and claimed a discarded sword; she knew herself to be of the Dawn Caste of the Solar Exalted, the Bronze Tigers, the warriors without peer, but she couldn't work up the fire to fight yet. Her long journey cured her of that; when she saw the weak set upon by the strong, Arissa's heart was moved to fire, and she soon began to journey about the Scavenger Lands, wandering aimlessly save to follow the instinct to hit the road, her earlier upbringing as a spirit-caller lending to her an understanding of the occult - and how to deal with it if it would not behave. Along the way she uncovered a tomb that her instincts led her to - though it clearly had riches beyond compare within, Aris was unable to penetrate very deeply, and decided that at the time she only had need of the magnificent, mammoth blade and the strong armor which she had found within the first chamber. Along her journey, Arissa learned of her taste for women and girls, and almost to Nexus she came upon a land beset by an Outcaste Terrestrial sorcerer, a demon-summoner who had made those around him subjects in his twisted experiments, thanks to a Neomah he had summoned. Arissa slew the Dragon-Blooded Exalt, but when turning on the cringing, cowering Demon got an idea. In exchange for doing nothing particularly horrible (such as invoking Ghost-Eating Technique) to it, she compelled the neomah to craft a fertile member upon her, which she naturally first tested on the demoness. She then journey north-easterly, cutting into the cooler lands, along the way dealing with rogue demons and gods, until she came upon a village whose protector God had turned upon them, demanding impossible tributes and worse, human sacrifices. Appearance and Personality Aris is a tall woman from whom a sense of playfulness and gentleness seems to flow. Her hair is a beautiful blue color, framing her face and formed into a high widow's peak above her right eye. She customarily wears a golden suit of armor and massive golden sword, and rides a white war-charger she named Blizzard. Attributes Please record which priority (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) you assign to which attribute category. The asterisks form the lists into bullet-points, which preserves formatting without the need for line breaks. It might be helpful if you marked the ability assignment you assigned to each attribute category by deleting the other two possibilites. Physical (Primary) *Strength 3 *Dexterity 5 *Stamina 3 Social (Tertiary) *Charisma 2 *Manipulation 2 *Appearance 3 Mental (Secondary) *Perception 2 *Intelligence 3 *Wits 4 Abilities Favored/caste abilities should be indicated by adding ' Boldface Markup ' around the ability and it's numeral dot value. (Ex. If Archery is favored or in-caste, you would place three apostrophes around it like thus: ' Archery 4 ' and it will appear as Archery 4 ) DAWN *'Archery ' *'Martial Arts ' *'Melee 5 (Daiklaives +3)' *'Thrown ' *'War 3' ZENITH *Integrity 1 *'Performance 2' *'Presence 3' *'Resistance 4' *Survival 2 TWILIGHT Craft skills are individual skills taken, in discordance with the rest of Exalted's skill system. As such, Craft skills are a sub-heading of Twilight, and should be otherwise treated as any other skill. (Craft is favored as a category, so if you Favor Craft, mark all Craft skills as Favored. For the ease of information accessibility, please simply erase the entry for any Exotic Craft Skill you do not have nor plan to take, and erase the entire Exotic Craft Skills category if you do not plan to take any. For your own sanity, try and argue for the replacement of the five basic Craft skills with Craft (Elemental) if you plan on being a crafter at all. Craft Skills *Craft (Air) *Craft (Earth) *Craft (Fire) *Craft (Water) *Craft (Wood) *Investigation *'Lore 3' *Medicine *'Occult 4' NIGHT *Athletics 3 *Awareness 3 *Dodge 3 *Larceny *Stealth ECLIPSE *Bureaucracy *Linguistics 2 *Ride 3 *Sail *Socialize Languages Please keep track of the languages you know here. Specialization in Linguistics adds an area of a language that you can pass for a native as. (Ex: You're not a native speaker of High Realm, you take a dot of Linguistics and learn High Realm, and you then take a Specialization in High Realm and choose to sound as if you're a native from the Imperial City, you would write High Realm (Imperial City). If you're from the Isle, but not any particular important city, you would write High Realm (The Blessed Isle), and so forth and so on. When in doubt, ask the ST.) *Native Language: Rivertongue *Language 1: Old Realm *Language 2: Airtongue *Language 3: *Language 4: *Language 5: Backgrounds This should be a short list of the Backgrounds you spent points on; it should track what type of expense is paid; Background points, Bonus Points, and Experience Points. (A Background Point costs precisely 3 EXP.) Artifacts This should be the full list of your artifacts, if any, and you may include the artifact's full write-up. Artifacts are very major, and should have their own sub-heading entries. Artifacts should also link to their pages in Category:Panoply using In-Wiki Link markup. Sword and Armor Tragically mundane for the artifacts that they are, the Oricalcum Grand Daiklaive and Articulated Plate that Aris took from the tomb she could not penetrate were forged by the Dragon-Blooded immediately following the Usurpation. They were placed in the first (and least-defended) chamber of the tomb as a grave offering of contrition, with the Exalt's personal effects farther back. Aris could not penetrate further than the first chamber, so she made do with them. Oricalcum Grand Daiklaive Oricalcum Articulated Plate Collar of Dawn's Cleansing Light Aris was not of a mind to claim any of the demon-summoner's Jade artifacts, but he did leave behind this collar in his lab. It was a Collar of Dawn's Cleansing Light - a very, very old golden choker adorned with the symbol of the Dawn Caste of the Solar Exalted, and so Aris claimed it, as it bore her symbol. The Collar is like all similar collars; it keeps the wearer clean at all times, and for a commitment cost of one mote of essence, adds two dice to rolls made to resist poison or disease. Manses Here you should detail any Manses you have holding over, including the disposition of any Hearthstones of that Manse, in full - and link to the Manse's own page. Charms Here you should list your Charms. Please format them using Sub-Heading Mark-up by the related Ability (or Attribute, for you darn Lunars), and use * Bullet Lists for the individual Charm. More asterisks give you sub-bullets and sub-sub bullets, so you may freely represent trees of charms with indented bullets. Please begin each entry with the name of the charm in question, then a slash, the cost, another slash and the page (if applicable), and (if the Charm comes from a book other than Exalted 2nd Edition) the book it came from. (Custom Charms should simply have “Custom” in place of the Page entry, and no Book entry at all.) General Charms Charm Details Here you may (if you wish) reproduce the full blocks of text from the book(s) you get your Charms out of, for your own reference. This section is optional, you may skip it if you wish. Charm Template Dodge Charms *Reflex Sidestep Technique: Incoming Unexpected attack is not Unexpected. Integrity Charms *Integrity-Protecting Prana: Hostile Shaping simply Fails. Melee Charms *1ME: Add 1 die to Melee actions with 1 Mote of essence spent. **I(M)M: Every two motes commited reduces the mote cost for the first three Melee Excellencies by one, to a minimum of 0. Maximum of 6 commited motes at E3: E4+ has no limit. **Dipping Swallow Defense: Ignore all penalties to PDV when resolving a single attack ***Bulwark Stance: Ignore all penalties to PDV until your next action ****Heavenly Guardian Defense: Incoming attack Fails. *****Furious Onslaught Defense: Flurry-Breaker. Presence Charms *3rd Presence Excellency: Reroll any one roll based on Performance, choosing the better result, or increase an applicable DV by half the ability. Resistance Charms Occult Charms *Spirit-Detecting Glance: See dematerialized things. **Spirit-Cutting Attack: Deal aggravated damage to spirits, materialized or otherwise. ***Ghost-Eating Technique: Kill gods, spirits, demons and other similar things dead. Custom Charms Furious Onslaught Defense Cost: 4m; Mins: Melee 4, Essence 3; Type: Reflexive (Step 9) Keywords: Combo-OK, Counterattack Duration: Until opponent's action is resolved Prerequisite Charms: Heavenly Guardian Defense Who better than the Heroes of the Dawn understand that the best defense is a good offense? Invoked after the Solar uses his Parry DV to defend against an attack, the Lawgiver launches into a frenzied series of cataclysmic strikes at his or her opponent's weapon; no longer content to merely interpose his or her weapon between harm's way, he or she actively and furiously assaults the offending weapon, preventing it from coming close to harming the Lawgiver. This charm shuts down offensive Flurries after their first strike; the Lawgiver perfect parries each and every additional incoming attack launched by the offending, even if it is unblockable. The Lawgiver suffers no Onslaught penalty for attacks subsequent to the first attack, and suffers no DV penalty for the series of blows she launches at her enemy's weapon. Attackers may not abort a flurry they commit to which is defeated by this Charm. Mortal weapons cannot survive this clashing; if either or both of the weapons present in the conflict is mundane, it is shattered at the conclusion of the (terminated) flurry. Unarmed attackers suffer no additional penalties. This Charm suffers from one of the four Flaws of Invulnerability. Combos Slide and Block *Cost: 1-9m variable, 1WP **XP Cost: 7 **Contains: Reflex Sidestep Technique, Heavenly Guardian Defense, Furious Onslaugh Defense A simple, but effective Combo, the Slide & Block allows Aris to slide away from an incoming attack and interpose her sword between the incoming danger and herself before her would-be attacker can correct his or her arm. Once so activated, Aris becomes a whirlwind of sword and flesh, furiously attacking the blade of the one foolish enough to have attacked her. Daybreak's Judgement *Cost: Variable motes (0 or more from the 1ME, 1 mote per attack if Spirit-Cutting Attack is needed, and 2 motes per successful hit for Ghost-Eating Technique,) 4 if Heavenly Guardian Defense is required, and one Willpower. **XP Cost: 7 **Contains: 1st Melee Excellency, Ghost-Eating Technique, Spirit Cutting Attack, Heavenly Guardian Defense. Declaring herself the final arbitor of what spirits live or die, Aris fuels her Grand Daiklaive with the brilliant golden rays of dawn breaking on the horizon. Spirits cannot hope to evade this furious assault imbued with the energy of the Unconquered Sun, striking them even if they attempt to become immaterial, and furiously devouring their forms; re-charging Aris' essence pools at the expense of the spirits' own, and destroying them very truely finally at the same time, whilst retaining her own defenses against attack. Spells List any spells your character may have here, arranged by Circle and listed in the same style as Charms. If you don't plan to take any spells on the character, you may delete this section. Terrestrial Circle Celestial Circle Solar Circle Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 10 Please list your Permanent willpower as a number, and track Willpower expenses also as a number before it. (Ex, if you had 5 Permanent Willpower and have expended one point, you might write 4/5 for your Willpower.) Virtues Please mark your Primary Virtue clearly, and delinate your Virtues as numbers; with a seperate number to indicate the number of times that Virtue has been channeled for bonus die on a roll. (Ex, if you had Compassion as your primary, had 4 dots of Compassion and had Channeled it for four bonus dice twice, you would write Compassion (Primary) 2/4). Compassion (Primary) 5 Conviction 2 Temperance 1 Valor 5 Limit 0/10 Please indicate your Limit as a numerical value, opposed to 10. (IE, if you had two points of Limit, you would write 2/10). Virtue Flaw: Compassionate Martyrdom Overcome with the need to alleviate the suffering he witnesses, the character throws himself into helping the victims in the most direct and dramatic fashion possible. If the character's Limit Breaks while watching an overseer beat slaves, he stands before the whip, allowing blows meant for others to fall upon him instead. The character will not resort to violence unless he is attacked or is already in combat. *Partial Control: If the character attempts to control the Limit Break, he must still immediately and directly aid those who are suffering. However, he can choose to do so more effectively--including by killing the brutal overseer and freeing the slaves in the example above. *Duragion: One scene in combat or one day otherwise. *Limit Break Condition: The character witnesses innocents suffering through no fault of their own. Combat Statistics Defense Values Please note your Defense Values here. For your convenience, the formula for determining your DV have been provided. Please indicate your natural (without magic other than that on your armor and/or shield or weapon) DV first, with your full DV, enhanced by Charms you will typically use as a prelude to battle, enhancements from Hearthstones, or other sources, afterwards, in Parenthesis. (Ex, if your natural Parry DV is 5, and you have a Hearthstone which grants a blanket +1 to Parry DV, you would write it as Parry DV 5(6) Dodge DV 6 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up Parry DV 7 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV 7 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV 3 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Please delineate your Soak values numerically, and in parenthesis after your nominal Soak values, the value of Soak that would apply against a Piercing attack. (Ex. If your Natural Lethal Soak before armor is 3 (thus indication that you probably have Stamina 3), and your armor adds 6 points of Lethal soak, you would write Lethal Soak 9(6) . Remember: Natural Soak, unless specifically allowed, does not apply against Aggrevated soak, so in the example above, you would only write Aggravated Soak 6(3) - a very good reason not to be hit by anything capable of dealing Aggravated damage!) Bashing Soak 19 Lethal Soak 15 Aggravated Soak 14 Health For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. *~0 [ ] *~1 [ ] [ ] *~2 [ ] [ ] *~4 [ ] *Incapacitated [ ] *Dying Essence 3 Please mark your Essence score above, as well as your Motes as a pair of numerical current versus total values, and track your Motes of Essence below in more detail. (Ex, if you have Essence 3, 18 points of Personal pool, and 36 points of Peripheral pool, 8 of which you have Committed to an artifact, and have spent no Motes recently, you would write Essence 3; 18/18 28/36). Remember to track under Committed where the motes Committed are going, and where they come from. *Personal: 19 *Peripheral: 22/44 *Committed: 22 Peripheral **Comitted Breakdown: ***Grand Daiklaive: 8 m ***Oricalcum Articulated Plate: 13 motes ****Basic Cost: 6 motes ****Armored Scout's Invigoration: 6 motes ****Hauberk-Lightening Gesture: 1 Mote ***Collar of Dawn's Cleansing Light: 1 Mote Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies *Mountain Village: Aris appointed herself the guardian-queen of the mountain village, she will resist any attempts to mess with it. *Women: Aris has strong desires for women about which she is unashamed; though this can lead her astray when dealing with bad women and girls, and get her into trouble resisting them, she has a strong feeling of protection towards them. *(Negative) Demons: Aris has had dealings with a few demons before. She does not like them, and prefers to destroy them with the slightest of justifaction. *(Negative) Rapacious Spirits: Aris has had dealings with more than a few rogue Gods and rapacious spirits, and prefers to let her daiklaive do the talking if confronted with any who hae in her opinion unjustly harmed Humans. *(Negative) The King of her homeland: Aris was nearly killed by this man's orders, and his pogroms killed her family, among countless other innocents. She very much would like to see his head on a pike. Experience 94/94 Use this space to track your character's available and total Experience (and mark it above in terms of available versus total.) Experience Point Expenditure Old *Essence 3: 16 XP *Combo: Slide & Block: 7 XP *Background: Cult 2 (Mountain Village): 6 XP *Survival 1: 3 XP **Survival 2: 2 XP *War 1: 3 XP **War 2: 1 XP **War 3: 3 XP 1/14/2010 *Infinite (Melee) Mastery: 8 XP *Third (Presence) Excellency: 8 XP *Combo: Daybreak's Judgement **1ME (1 XP) **G-ET (4 XP) **Spirit Cutting Attack (2 XP) 2/3/2010 *Athletics 3: 9 *Melee Specialization dot (Daiklaives), 3 2/16/2010 *Furious Onslaught Defense: 8 3/4/2010 *Combo (Slide and Block): Unlocked (1 XP), Furious Onslaught Defense added (4 XP) *Comob (Daybreak's Judgement): Unlocked (1 XP), Heavenly Guardian Defense added. (4 XP) Various OOC Notes We're using a Combo rule wherein you can 'unlock' a combo for 1 XP to add a single charm, or 'branch one off' for 1xp, creating a new combo identical to the first, and add a charm as well. Custom Charm Request Category:En